The Move
|rōmaji = Yautsu |chapter = 66 |volume = 14 |total_pages = 48 |jp_release = February 14, 2019 (JST) |en_release = February 28, 2019 (PST) |previousChapter = The Memory |nextChapter = Soothing Waters }} |Yautsu}} is the sixty-sixth chapter of the Fukigen na Mononokean manga series, written and illustrated by Kiri Wazawa. Overview Hanae and Haruitsuki accomplish the request of the house yōkai. The house yōkai gives Hanae a parting gift. Plot Hanae holds up a photo he picked from the ground. Haruitsuki recognizes the ones in the photo and points it out to Hanae. Hanae looks at the photo carefully and recognizes Sakae and Aoi, and gets bewildered. Hanae remembers the photo sent to Zenko's temple and remarks Aoi was in there too then wonders if that photo and the photo he's holding was taken at the same time. He concludes that if Sakae also went to the building as an employee, then Aoi must have recorded it in a report with Sakae metaphorically represented as a "cat". Haruitsuki observes Hanae and begins to recall Aoi's report that included the building but a trembling Hanae exclaims if the doodle of the "cat" was in the report and Haruitsuki affirms. Surprised, Hanae scolds Haruitsuki that he should've told him sooner but Haruitsuki only clicks his tongue in response. Haruitsuki elaborates that if Hanae has a problem, he should complain to the Mononokean. He tells Hanae that the Mononokean has asked Haruitsuki to tell his findings only after they've finished their work. Haruitsuki says that Aoi's report indicated that they captured a yōkai that fled into the yard of the house but did not mention anything about the building. Furthermore, according to itself, the yōkai was born only after the building has already been torn down and thus Haruitsuki deemed the job as having no relation to Aoi and Sakae which was further proven when they introduced themselves to the building as Mononokean but did not recognize them in any way. Due to this, Haruitsuki decided to follow the Mononokean's suggestion but explains that he planned to tell Hanae after they're finished but he was not expecting to find a physical evidence that links Aoi and Sakae at the building. The house yōkai suddenly types a message asking them if they know the man and the cat in the photo. Hanae asks whether the house knows something about the two. But the house answers it only knows its family. Hanae looks visibly disheartened to hear the yōkai's answer. The yōkai asks if it disappointed him. Haruitsuki cuts in and asks for the yōkai to excuse them for stopping in the middle of work for personal conversation and states they'd resume collecting the photos. Hanae also moves to help but the yōkai asks who are the ones in the photo. Hanae answers that the black cat is the first master of the Mononokean and that the man is a family of his that he's never met, like the yōkai with its family. Hanae remembers the man who visited them when he was young, who turns out to be just Aoi transformed into Sakae. Fuzzy, riding on Hanae's back, looks at Hanae curiously. Hanae proceeds to help Haruitsuki. The yōkai wonders how Hanae is like it, who remembers his family despite never having met them and wonders whether Hanae wants to have the photo of his family. Hanae and Haruitsuki finally finish collecting the photos and putting them in the album, Sakae and Aoi's photo included. Elated at the prospect of having its wish fulfilled, the yōkai wants to thank the trio. However, the yōkai finds itself unable to move and send its thoughts through the laptop. Hanae and Haruitsuki notice the laptop slowly disappearing. With the building finally gone, the trio find themselves falling into the ground. Hanae lands on the ground face first while Haruitsuki manages to land gracefully, standing straight. Haruitsuki finds the photo from Zenko on the ground, looking exactly like before the building appeared. Hanae notes that the building has vanished but still senses it. Fuzzy suddenly detaches himself from Hanae and rushes to somewhere else. Haruitsuki and Hanae check on whatever Fuzzy went to and find bubbles on the ground. The two deduce that the yōkai is now the bubbles before them. Haruitsuki states that as the yōkai is still young it probably ran out of stamina after supporting a large form. But now that the yōkai is in small form, it can be exorcised through an Underworld portal, but Haruitsuki wonders if it would be able to adjust to the Underworld in such a small shape. He decides to ask first before exorcising the yōkai, Hanae wonders who would they ask. The Mononokean states the yōkai can be exorcised and Hanae notes that if the Mononokean, being of the same type of yōkai, says so, then it is okay. Haruitsuki thanks the Mononokean. The Mononokean further adds that the yōkai is young and weak as it floats around without anything to haunt and thus Hanae and Haruitsuki need to find a building for the yōkai to haunt in the Underworld for it to mature. The Mononokean ensures the two that it would be easy to find offers as yōkai of their type make good security guards. The Mononokean states they'll have to find the yōkai a new family. But Hanae wonders whether the yōkai will be able to accept a new family right away. Haruitsuki says that the yōkai requested them to return the album to its old family and it must mean that the yōkai has sorted its feelings. Hanae, however, thinks whether the yōkai is that much grown up and suggest they let the yōkai take a look on its former family. At the new home of the family, a man of mid-age opens the door and finds the album leaning on the wall and notes that it wasn't there before. The house yōkai, sitting on top of Fuzzy, observes the man and recognizes his voice. The yōkai remembers him as its family and wonders whether the man being there means the rest of its family is on the other side of the door. The door opens again and a woman carrying a child comes out. The yōkai does not recognize them and concludes they're its family's new family and that the house they are in is the new family's new house. It remarks that the family it remembers is broken and no more. Hanae and Haruitsuki come out of the next door and Fuzzy, still carrying the yōkai on top of his head, rushes to the two. Hanae consoles the yōkai that even if the family it remembers has changed, it remains that they are its family and thinks to himself that it is like how Sakae is still his father. Hanae adds that the yōkai was born because of its family. The Mononokean suddenly asks whether its also okay for it to remember its family. Haruitsuki tells the house yōkai that it would be fine to remember its family even after meeting a new one. The Mononokean also asks whether it's okay for it to make a new family. Haruitsuki nods in response. Haruitsuki, Fuzzy, and the house yōkai depart to the Underworld to look for a building the yōkai can haunt. Haruitsuki requests Hanae to return the photo they got from Zenko. Hanae accepts and adds he'll explain the phenomena, too. Fuzzy rushes to the portal and a part of the bubble drops to the ground which Hanae notices. Hanae calls after Haruitsuki. Hanae picks up the bubbles, but the bubbles transform into the photo of Sakae and Aoi. Haruitsuki sees the photo and accuses Hanae of having stolen it. Hanae retorts that it fell on the ground and he only picked it up, which Haruitsuki receives skeptically. Hanae further explains that it fell out of the yōkai's body and promises that he knows the photo was in the album when they left it for the family to find. Haruitsuki surmises that the yōkai has given the photo to Hanae and accusingly asks him if he ever said he wanted it. Hanae retorts that he never said anything of the sort but Haruitsuki only asks if he does not want it and tells him to have Zenko burn it too if he does not before closing the portal. Left alone, Hanae ponders upon his father - a man who used his Influence to kill a yōkai but was close enough to another that he let it ride on his shoulder. Smiling, Hanae decides to keep the photo. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the characters' first proper appearance. * Hanae Ashiya * Haruitsuki Abeno * Sakae Ashiya * Aoi * Zenko Fujiwara * Mononokean * Fuzzy Chapter Highlights Trivia * The kanji "家" means "house", "home", or "family" while the kanji "移" means "shift", "move", or "change." Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Chapters Category:Volume 14